An Awkward Girls Guide to Getting It On
by Fitzspiration
Summary: Straight A student, Olivia Pope, is tasked with tutoring the class clown, Fitz Grant, for their senior year in high school. To her surprise, Fitz turns out to have a vast knowledge of a subject she's yet to explore. Now if she could only convince him to give her pointers on the *ahem* ins and outs of getting it on! Au Olitz. Read for horny high schoolers and their inevitable drama.


**Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to ABC &amp; Shonda Rhimes**

* * *

_Grant Residence- Late July_

He was going to be in so much trouble. Well, the fact that he was sitting in the back of a cop car outside his house at three am was a clear indicator that he was already in trouble. But for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III the cop was the least of his problems tonight. He listened carefully as his father skillfully schmoozed his way into yet another deal with a member of the Arlington, VA police department.

"Jim, I can't apologize enough. The boy has been acting out since his mother passed. You know it's been tough raising him on my own." Big Gerry pinched the bridge of his nose, no doubt hoping that he could muster up some tears.

Fitz watched as the officer gave Big Gerry a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "I can't imagine how hard this must me on you both, Gerry, but you need to rein your boy in. He vandalized a cop car and he blew twice the legal limit on a breathalyzer. I could lose my job for not taking him in tonight."

Fitz rolled his eyes. Technically, it was Jake Ballard that vandalized the cop car. Fitz just noticed the "Y" spray painted at the end of "PORKY" didn't quiet look right and just happened to be fixing it when the cop came back out of the 7-11.

_Fucking Jake._ Naturally, that bastard had bailed without even warning Fitz that the cop was headed in their direction. One minute Jake was cackling behind him and the next, Fitz was standing alone with the paint can in his hand. He was kicking his ass the next time he saw him.

Fitz was jarred out of his angry thoughts as the car door was wrenched open. "Let's go, kid."

He rubbed at his wrists after his cuffs were removed and smirked at the officer. "Night, Officer Porker!" he called with a mini salute headed up the walkway next to his father.

"It's Officer **Porter**, son!"

Fitz opened his mouth to say something smart but stopped short when he felt Gerry's hand clamp down on the base of his neck. To anyone else, it would look like a normal gesture from father to son, but Fitz could already feel his fingers applying pressure. _He might actually wring my fucking neck tonight._

"He messes up again, Gerry and he's spending the night- or longer- in a cell." Officer Porter called before hopping back into his squad car.

"Thanks again, Jim! Try to have a better night." Gerry said with a slight wave.

Fitz swallowed hard as the car pulled off and Gerry pulled him into the house by the same hold on his neck.

"Jesus, Dad! Ease up!" Fitz said trying to shake him off.

"You…you little shit!" Gerry growled, giving him a harsh shove into the vestibule.

Fitz caught himself before falling and stood quietly as Gerry locked up the front door.

Gerry took a deep breath and turned back to him. "I've got half a mind to beat you within an inch of your life tonight, Fitzgerald, just for the embarrassment you caused me."

Fitz was slightly confused at his approach. Usually Gerry would be throttling him by now. He had never taken such a quiet angle before.

"I've tried reasoning with you. I've tried talking to you. Hell, I've even tried literally knocking some sense into you and nothing has worked. So, this is the last straw."

Fitz rolled his eyes again and tried to suppress his smile. He had been at the last straw plenty of times before.

Gerry smiled back at him. "I can see this is funny to you, Fitzgerald. Let me enlighten you on how the next two months of your summer and your senior year of High School are going to go."

Fitz's heart skipped a beat. _Wait… I'm usually ground for two weeks! That's not two weeks!_

"First thing?" Gerry began stepping closer to him, "Kiss your car goodbye."

"For how long?!" Fitz asked incredulously.

"Until graduation." Gerry flippantly responded.

"WHAT?! That's total bullshit!"

"Hey! You watch your goddamned mouth!" Gerry yelled back poking fingers at Fitz's chest with each word.

"Just how the hell am I supposed to get around when you're on The Hill? How am I supposed to get to school?"

"You can bike, walk, or take the bus for all I care. All I know is you won't be going in that car!"

Fitz was seething. He had expected Gerry to confiscate his keys for a while but this was insanity.

"Which brings me to my next point: Your grades were horrendous last year. You passed by the skin of your teeth. You're getting a tutor to help you get back on track."

"I already have a tutor. Mellie was my tutor all last year."

"Some Carolina debutant sucking the little bit of brains you have left out through your cock does not qualify as tutoring, Jackass!"

_Okay, so he may have a point there…_

"I'm choosing your tutor…even if I have to hire one!"

"Is that all?" Fitz asked petulantly.

"Oh I'm just getting started…"

* * *

_Pope Residence- Three weeks later._

Eli Pope watched from his home office window as his daughter finished her morning jog, coming to a stop in their driveway.

He smiled at the fact that she looked so much like her mother. He wished deeply that Maya were there with him to watch her grow up.

"Olivia?" he called as she entered the foyer.

"Hey Dad. You're up early. Did you already have breakfast? I could make us something if you-"

Eli held up a hand and smiled "Olivia, I'm fine. Sit down I have a proposition for you."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at this and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm not sure if you know this but Senator Fitzgerald Grant sits on the National Intelligence Committee I head."

Olivia nodded for him to continue, knowing better than to ask her father about any details about his work for the CIA.

"Senator Grant approached me a few days ago and asked a favor that involves you."

"Me? I've never even met Senator Grant, Dad."

"It appears his son is in the same class as you and when he asked him who led the class in grades, your name came up."

Olivia leveled her father with a confused look, still unsure where this conversation was going. She knew of Senator Grants son, Fitz Grant, but never really cared to get to know him. Fitz ran with a completely different crowd and –not that she would ever admit to her father- on a few occasions had joined along in making fun of her when they were in lower grades.

"Grant has asked if you would be interested in tutoring his son this upcoming school year." Eli finished with a roll of his eyes. "Ridgemont is the one of the most prestigious prep schools in the country and his boy is wasting it acting like an entitled jackass. But what else is new when it comes to _their_ kids? That's why I always tell you 'you have to work twice as hard to-"

"No." Olivia said cutting off her father's ramblings. She stared down at her fidgeting fingers in her lap.

"No?"

"I don't want to do it. Fitz Grant is an irritating clown and I won't tutor him." Olivia finished by squaring her shoulders and finally looking her father in the eyes.

"You don't think you'll be dealing with irritating clowns when you become a lawyer?" Eli asked with a sarcastic chuckle. "Dealing with idiots is a guarantee in life, Olivia."

"I understand that but with everything I have on my plate this year, I don't think I could be much of a tutor."

"What you mean the endless hours you spend on the phone with that Davis boy? Nice try. Tutoring the Grant boy won't interfere with your studies and volunteer work."

Olivia huffed and crossed her arms. This wasn't a request, this was Eli laying down the law and she had no way out. "This is so unfair! Why are you doing favors for California Senators again?"

Eli smirked and flashed icy stare "I'm going to remind you to be mindful of the tone you take, Olivia. And not that it's any concern of yours but Senator Grant, while in consequential as a Senator, is a very well connected NAVY man that could be useful to me in the future. You would be doing me a great… service by tutoring his boy."

Olivia sighed, "So you get a Senator in your deck of cards, The Senator gets a son with passing grades, and Fitz Grant gets to graduate. What do I get out of all of this?"

Eli smiled. She was so much like her mother it scared him sometimes. He pulled out a stack of travel brochures and handed them to her. "You get a first class, all-expense paid trip to any place in the world for you and up to three of your friends, for as long as you want after graduation. Of course, you would have to be back in time for the start of the fall semester at Georgetown."

Olivia eyed him suspiciously. He had to hand it to her father; he certainly knew how to appeal to what she truly wanted. She wouldn't have to worry about working to save up for backpacking across Europe. She wouldn't have to worry about Abby and Harrison not being able to go if their parents couldn't foot the bill. She and Edison could finally lose her virginity to Edison! And in Paris of all places!

She could do year of tutoring in exchange for a summer of worry free memories with her favorite people. Right?

Olivia smiled at the brochures and back at her father. "Put in writing and we have a deal."

* * *

**A/N- Hello again everyone! So I'm back with the first chapter of a NEW story. I know, I know! I should be working On Dark Blue. I seriously got so stuck on that story that I couldn't commit to one thing in the second chapter. As a result, I took a temporary step back and reworked the outline for it! I hope to have another chapter up for it soon :-) **

**This story is different. Olitz is in high school. If you couldn't tell from the title, there's gonna be some adult situations ;-) I've already done the outline for this one and am working on chapter two now. I will say there might be a delay though. I have a surgery date coming up and I'll have to focus on my pre-op health and then my post-op health. I'm hoping being stuck at home post-op will give me the free time to put more out.** ***fingers crossed* **

**Anyway, I'm still so humbled and seriously amazed that you guys like my writing! It's been the biggest boost to my self esteem and I can't thank you enough! As always, if you like this one or if you have any questions or creative criticisms, please drop me a review or PM! Thanks again and Happy Reading!**


End file.
